


IronFrostIron

by Longtales



Series: WTF Frostiron 2019: мини (от R до NC-17) [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longtales/pseuds/Longtales
Summary: Два Старка в NC-17 тексте, больше тут сказать нечего.





	IronFrostIron

— Локи, — мурлычет Старк, просыпаясь утром и целуя Локи за ухом, туда, где нежно и щекотно, где белая кожа кажется розовой на просвет под утренними прикосновениями солнца. 

— Бр-бр-бр, н-н-нет, фу, — сонно, но уверенно упирается тот. 

— Ло-о-оки, — ласково напевает Старк, выкапывая его из вороха скрученных в гнездо простынь и одеял, чтобы разбудить: спросонья Локи невнимательный, ленивый и ласковый, у него даже пальцы толком не гнутся в кулаки, чтобы отпихнуть наглого Старка или стукнуть его по плечу. 

— Ло-о-о-о-о-оки, — Тони отлично умеет уговаривать, несмотря на то, как стойко Локи сопротивляется. Они вместе уже лет пять: работают и живут, попеременно отбиваясь от Щ. И. Т.а, убеждая подозрительного Фьюри в том, что проводимые совместные эксперименты безопасны, да, точно безобидны, директор! 

— Локи, — улыбается Тони и вовсю пользуется тем, какой тот податливый и послушный в своей утренней дремоте и тем, что Локи можно ласкать и гладить, как хочется, стараясь только не разбудить его окончательно. Локи сопит, обнимает подушку вместо Старка и довольно жмурится. 

Тони проводит с Локи огромное количество времени — уж точно больше, чем проводил бы с любой возможной женой. 

— Ло-о-оки, — Старку просто нравится звучание его имени, впрочем, Локи оно нравится тоже, и Тони совершенно бессовестно пользуется этим. 

— Соглашайся, — вкрадчиво предлагает Старк, накрывая его собой, знает, как Локи любит его вес сверху, и плечи, и возможность потереться животом о чужой живот — и без зазрения совести этим пользуется. Кто бы мог подумать, что бог обмана и плутовства окажется так консервативен и упрям? Тони беззвучно хихикает и оставляет ему красивый, круглый, маленький засос под самым ухом. 

— Тебе понравится, — обещает Старк, коварный, как змей-искуситель. 

И однажды Локи, на свою беду, все-таки соглашается. 

— Ладно, — вздыхает Локи и, пряча легкое смущение, демонстративно морщит длинный нос: эти смертные люди и их смертные комплексы. Этот неуемный Старк с его фантазиями. 

— Ладно, — повторяет он, и долго потягивается, пока Тони кусает губы и удивленно и неверяще пялится на него. — Можешь сделать мне массаж в четыре руки, если хочешь. 

Старк сомневался до последнего, что тот согласится, и, быть может, поэтому-то и возвращался к своей идее со смущающим Локи упрямством. Из противоречия. А может быть, просто не сумел отказаться от фантазии, моментально появившейся после того, как он увидел, что Локи может создавать магические копии, действующие вполне... управляемо и автономно. 

Тони раздувает ноздри и облизывается. Ему интересно, как это будет. Что он... Старк случайно моргает и тут зрение раздваивается. 

— Сейчас? — спрашивает Тони и эхом слышит тот же вопрос: их двое, его — двое, он видит Локи с чуть разных ракурсов и сидит рядом с собой на широкой постели, бок о бок, скрестив ноги по-турецки. Локи переводит взгляд с одного на другого и незаметно вздрагивает, чувствуя, как по позвоночнику выплясывают кусачие искры. Воображение у Локи хорошее. Тони смотрит сам на себя со стороны, как в зеркальную камеру — и пораженно трясет головой. 

— Ага, — севшим голосом говорит Старк, а потом пробует снова, поднимает только одну руку, и говорит только одним горлом, без эха, — Ага. Вот как оно работает. 

Это сложно, но не сложнее, чем научиться ходить или летать на антигравах. Правда, мотивация освоиться намного сильнее. Она, мотивация, сидит рядом на кровати и неуверенно лупает зелеными глазами. Простыня провокационно сползает по ее голому торсу вниз, Локи подтягивает ткань повыше, но Старк все равно успевает заметить полоску курчавящихся волос. Он сглатывает, заставляет себя сосредоточиться и аккуратно кувырнуться на огромной постели, одного себя, того, что сидит справа и так же ошеломленно познает мир. 

— Отлично получилось, — одобрительно комментирует Локи, и с фальшивой небрежностью роняет: 

— Ну, я пошел, мальчики, — пытаясь незаметно сбежать из спальни. Неудачно. 

Его тут же ловят — в те самые четыре руки — притягивают обратно и раскладывают на светлых простынях. Локи мнет пальцами ткань и подозрительно ровно дышит. 

— Ты забыл про массаж, — с удовольствием напоминает ему один Старк, пока второй достает масло. Кажется, постельное белье им снова придется выкидывать. Разворачивают Локи они уже вместе: аккуратно и не торопясь избавляют его от кокона из простыней, в который тот успел замотаться, а Локи твердо размышляет не пора ли бежать. 

— Нет-нет-нет, — мягко предупреждает Старк, легко догадываясь, какие мысли бродят в лохматой голове. — Даже не думай. 

Обнаженности Локи Тони всегда слишком мало и очень много. Мало, потому что недостаточно, и много, потому что она слепит и бросается в глаза, тут же занимает собой весь фокус зрения. А еще Локи очень красивый, всегда, и когда одет — тоже, но обнаженным он хорош особенно, и Тони любуется им, не переставая, но, чтобы не спугнуть до времени, ничего не говорит вслух. Ни про то, как тот инстинктивно сводит ноги, ни про то, как он бессознательно вздергивает подбородок, когда нервничает, ни про то, какой он восхитительно длинноногий, чуточку угловатый, и как он старается даже раздетым остаться... в доспехе. В контроле. На троне. 

Ох, как Старк любит снимать Локи с этого трона. 

Они вскрывают первую бутылочку масла и щедро пачкают им ладони. Разбирать Локи на расслабившиеся суставы Тони нравится, так нравится, что Локи обязательно прошелся бы на тот счет, что лучшего слуги ему не найти, если бы любил Старка чуть меньше. Но Локи молчит, жмурится и откидывается затылком на подушку. Неуверенно привыкает, что ладоней больше, чем обычно, и что пальцы у Старков горячие. Или это сам Локи холодный. Они сидят совсем рядом, слева и справа, и как всегда, не раздеваясь, последовательно массируют Локи щиколотки и запястья, каждый со своей стороны. Масло скользит, смягчая кожу, прикосновения безболезненны и настойчивы и по мере того, как они поднимаются от щиколоток — выше, к икрам и бедрами, а от запястий — дальше, к плечам и груди, Локи хочется вытянуться и замурлыкать. 

Тони доволен, потому что знает заранее, как Локи среагирует, хорошо чувствует, что тот еле заметно ерзает под четырьмя ладонями и улыбается, переглядываясь сам с собой. Именно ради этого они и тратят столько времени на подготовку: Старк очень любит, когда Локи счастлив. 

— Тони, — почти неосознанно зовет тот, на одном дыхании. Ему откликается один, а потом и второй поднимает голову, когда Локи повторяет: 

— То-о-они. 

Старки предусмотрительно обходятся без поцелуев и, воспользовавшись общей расслабленностью жертвы, сноровисто переворачивают ее на живот. Локи протестующе поднимается, точнее пытается, но ему тут же аккуратно нажимают на плечи, разминая лопатки, и он с тихим стоном падает обратно, утыкаясь лбом в сложенные руки. Тони снова движется в двух направлениях: пока один поднимается вверх от лодыжек до ямочек под коленями, другой вправляет шейные позвонки, разминает выпуклый хребет и поясницу. Встречаясь «посередине», они переглядываются и кусают губы, чтобы не рассмеяться от удовольствия. Локи начинает беспокоиться, только когда одна пара ладоней уверенно раздвигает ему ноги, а вторая не менее уверенно массирует ягодицы, но ни сбежать, ни сдвинуть колени не успевает: один Старк садится между раскрытых бедер, а второй — верхом, лицом к его ногам, и оба торжествующе улыбаются, соприкасаясь пальцами над светлой кожей, а Локи остается только малодушно прятать голову, накрыв ее подушкой. 

Тони по очереди вытирает руки салфеткой и выбирает из горки смазок еще один флакончик. У него специфический запах: свежий, терпкий, пряный и горьковатый, и Локи любопытно высовывает нос из-под подушки, но припомнить его сразу не успевает. А потом ему становится не до воспоминаний, потому что Старк целенаправленно убивает всю его волю и мыслительные способности, разминая мышцы изнутри и снаружи, выглаживая порозовевшее от прикосновений отверстие, чередуя массаж то в два, то в три пальца, сгибая их и то и дело пробуя, не втиснется ли четвертый. Локи жмурится до рези под веками и понимает, что почти не ощущает своего тела ниже пояса, точнее, ощущает, но странно: как слабую бескостную плоть, вздрагивающую от удовольствия, которое приносят чужие руки. 

«Ты знал», — хочется укоризненно сказать Локи, но он не говорит, потому что и так понятно, что Тони знал, он всегда делает это специально, всегда готовит Локи так, чтобы тот сдался ему целиком, вместе с троном, короной, доспехами и гордыней: снимай, что хочешь, и делай, что пожелаешь. 

Вот Старки и делают. 

— Джарвис, спусти качели, — мягко командует тот Тони, что на сорок два года старше и сидит между длинных, беспомощно раздвинутых ног. С потолка доносится металлический шелест. Локи замирает, затаив дыхание, а потом, уже сообразив к чему идет, молчаливо и целеустремленно пробует высвободиться и уползти. Даже не возмущаясь. Ползает он великолепно, и Старки почти упускают его, пока пересаживаются — но все-таки ловят в последний момент и переворачивают обратно на спину. Теперь они держат его размякшее после массажа тело очень надежно и цепко. 

Локи моргает и смотрит вверх с почти суеверным ужасом: то, что Тони называет «качелями», похоже на паутину из широких строп и креплений. 

— Тони, — говорит он уверенно и твердо. — Тони, не нужно этого делать. Тони, не м-м-м-мф!.. 

Старк прерывает все возражения поцелуем: и, пока один пьет с губ протестующего Локи смазанные ругательства и восклицания, второй, затаив дыхание, неверяще прикасается к уголкам собственного рта. Его бесконечно изумляет то, как ярко он чувствует происходящее. Как четко ему передаются ощущения. 

«Боже, храни свою магию», — богохульно думает Старк-старший и, подхватывая по очереди обе ноги Локи, закрепляет на них широченные поддерживающие петли. Локи спохватывается, хоть и слишком поздно, и начинает дергаться и барахтаться, возмущенно кусаясь. Старки не обращают внимания. Они возятся с сопротивляющимся Локи до тех пор, пока тот не повисает над постелью — как бабочка, запутавшаяся в паутине. Совсем невысоко, да и крепежи надежны — так что бояться нечего. Локи переводит взгляд с одного Тони на другого и решает, что очень даже есть чего. Он пытается привстать, скользит пятками по постели, цепляется руками за стропы, напрягается и дергается до тех пор, пока его снова не начинают целовать. Долго и медленно, гладя за ушами и по вздымающимся бокам, перебирая волосы и успокаивающе сжимая пальцы. В конце концов Локи немного расслабляется, поддаваясь на ласку: целоваться он любит, а когда его одновременно целуют, и целуют в шею — начинает сбивчиво дышать и жмуриться от удовольствия. 

Тони бы сейчас многое отдал за то, чтобы заставить Локи проболтаться о том, что он чувствует, чего именно опасается, чего и как хочет — но тот, увы, молчит, как заклятый, и только пламенеет щеками и кончиками ушей. Очень красиво. 

— Скажи мне, — провоцирующе предлагает Тони, обнимая ладонями узкое лицо и внимательно заглядывая в глаза. Он знает, что сейчас сделает его двойник, поэтому смотрит особенно внимательно, обращая внимание на каждый вдох и движение ресниц. Локи вопросительно приподнимает брови, в отличие от Старка, он ничего не знает и даже не видит: плечи загораживают ему происходящее. 

— Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь? — вкрадчиво мурлычет один Тони, когда второй, севший между разведенных на весу ног, медленно берет у Локи в рот и так же медленно вталкивает внутрь расслабленного массажем тела чуть светящиеся пальцы. Еще год с лишним назад Старк имплантировал себе в нервные окончания рук контроллеры, позволяющие управлять броней дистанционно, как кукловоду — армией марионеток. Разве его вина, что они оказались куда... функциональнее, чем предполагалось сначала?

Локи дергается и стонет сквозь зубы, смотрит широко раскрытыми глазами и то кивает, то мотает головой, не очень хорошо соображая, что именно делает. Зрачки у него черные-черные и очень большие, а от зеленой радужки осталась одна узкая полоска. 

— Еще? Уже? Хватит? Сильнее? — облизывая пересохшие губы, спрашивает Тони. Локи не слушает, он вцепляется в его плечи как утопающий и громко, неровно дышит приоткрытым ртом. Внутри него жарко и тесно, внутри скользят жесткие подушечки пальцев, то и дело задевая какие-то правильные точки, и он утыкается лбом в плечо Старка, снова жмурясь до темноты перед глазами, потому что его совершенно не жалеют, растягивая и разводя в стороны кончики пальцев. А еще потому, что рот у Тони тоже горячий и мягкий, и когда головка в очередной раз задевает дальнюю стенку горла, а пальцы изворачиваются внутри и будто царапают его искрами, Локи не выдерживает и срывается раньше времени, сотрясаясь всем телом, а потом обмякает в поддерживающих его стропах. 

Старк выпускает его из губ и довольно облизывается. Он видел оргазм Локи от и до и до безумия доволен всем, что ему удалось прочитать в глазах, вздохах и стонах. Но он еще не закончил. 

— Невероятно, — говорит Тони, пока Локи висит в их руках и на качелях обессиленным грузом. Он даже не шевелится, пытаясь сбежать, и не ерзает, как раньше, пятками по смятым простыням. — Мечта просто. Это было так красиво, что я... 

Тони разводит руками от недостатка слов.

Локи молчит с закрытыми глазами, слушая эти восхваления, и все так же стойко пламенеет кончиками ушей. Он одновременно надеется и не надеется на то, что они закончили. Может, Старк хотя бы даст ему передышку? 

— Что это было за масло? — щурится он, ощущая некоторое неудобство в пострадавшем от домогательств месте, и с некоторой тревогой рассматривает моментально появившуюся на лицах Старков ухмылку. 

— Не скажу, — отзывается Тони, и Локи со стоном откидывает голову. 

Вот зараза. Ему хочется не раскрывать глаз больше никогда, ну, или, по крайней мере, в ближайшие двенадцать часов. Но он слышит легкий шелест ткани — и все-таки смотрит, чтобы убедиться: спокойно и неторопливо Старки начинают раздеваться. 

— О, боже, — нелогично выдыхает Локи, уж ему точно взывать к небесам бессмысленно. Он пробует приподняться и встать, хватаясь за тросы, но широко разведенные ноги соскальзывают, разъезжаются, не находя достаточного упора. 

— Я не, — начинает он и смотрит то на одного, то на другого Тони по очереди, — я еще не, нет, я не знаю, может быть, позже, потом, я же только что, я не готов... 

— Очень даже готов, — вкрадчиво возражает Старк-старший, раздевшись первым, и принимается подгонять стропы и позу под нужную высоту. — Как раз. Я только что оттуда и знаю. 

Локи краснеет почти до плеч. 

— Но если ты настаиваешь... — не менее вкрадчиво добавляет второй, выливая на пальцы остатки пряного, терпкого масла, и прижимаясь сзади. Локи нервно дергается, когда в него втискиваются пальцы: два, потом три, а потом, с легким усилием, которому тело вероломно не сопротивляется, сразу четыре. Оглушительно стучит сердце. То, что Старк, наверное, волнуется не меньше, Локи не утешает. 

А может быть и не волнуется: когда он всматривается в лицо своего человека, то не видит на нем ни раскаяния, ни неуверенности или беспокойства, зато видит одержимость, желание и легкую тень нетерпения, которое Тони едва сдерживает. 

— Да, — непонятно отвечает Старк в ответ на непроизнесенный вопрос. Стоя на коленях на постели, они обнимают Локи спереди и сзади, целуют в плечи, а Локи цепляется пальцами за уходящие в потолок стропы, пытаясь собраться с духом. 

— Потерпи, — кажется, уже даже не думая, мурлычет Тони, почти черноглазый, неровно дышащий Тони, удерживая под бедра, подсаживает еще расслабленного после массажа и первого оргазма Локи на свой напряженный член. Тот царапается от остроты ощущений, съезжая под собственным весом до самого корня, и выразительно кусает Старка за плечо. Так еще... ничего. Терпимо. То есть, конечно, раздражающе мало. Локи хочется двигаться, но тут его поясницу оглаживает еще одна пара ладоней, а потом его снова чуть приподнимают под бедра, направляют, придерживают — Локи теряет дыхание — и неумолимо натягивают на второй член, не менее напряженный и твердый. Тяжелее всего вталкивается головка, и в первые несколько секунд Локи кажется, что ничего не выйдет, но потом его зажимают теснее, надавливают крепче и, отчаянно сжавшись от напряжения, он, как бабочка, насаживается на обоих сразу. 

— Расслабься, — говорит Тони через силу. 

— Больно, — беззвучно ругается Локи, и Старки не дергаются, успокаивающе гладя его по плечам и бокам, давая время и возможность привыкнуть. 

— К этому нельзя привыкнуть, — все так же беззвучно ругается Локи, с досады читая мысли. — Тебя слишком много. Вас. Ты и один... 

Локи замолкает, кусая губу, но Тони подталкивает его, с жестоким любопытством спрашивая: 

— Я и один — что? — и на пробу чуть покачивает бедрами. Локи шипит и откидывается назад, упираясь спиной в поддерживающего его за поясницу и зад Старка. Отвечать он не собирается и только ерзает и невольно трется ягодицами о пах Тони. Соскочить Локи и хочется, и не хочется. Может быть. Наверное. 

— Ла-а-а-адно, — угрожающе тянет Старк, многозначительно переглядываясь с двойником. Они держат Локи в четыре ладони и одновременно приподнимают его повыше, а потом опускают вниз, снова насаживая на себя до упора. Локи вскрикивает и выгибается, содрогаясь всем телом, его длинные ноги болтаются в воздухе и беспомощно вздрагивают, а Тони снова тянет его вверх, а потом вниз, отчаянно жалея только о том, что не сообразил бросить между ними на постель камеру для записи. Он бы не отказался посмотреть на все... со стороны. 

Ему — им всем — горячо и тесно и очень хочется забыться, а еще Тони кажется, что однажды такие упражнения точно доведут его до сердечного приступа или разрыва сосудов, так оглушительно бьется в висках пульс. Локи неразборчиво выстанывает что-то, и Старк целует его под ухом, а потом кусает маленькую, аккуратную мочку. Локи дрожит всем телом и мотает головой, ничего не видя широко раскрытыми глазами. Его не жалеют, теперь уже без остановки продолжая двигать и двигаться, легко удерживая в объятиях, еще бы не легко, их двое, а Локи так хорошо управляем, подвешенный на крепежах и петлях качелей. Проклятая изобретательность смертных. 

— Скажи мне, — снова требует чего-то Старк, Локи слышит его, как сквозь горячечный туман. — Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, оказавшись так полно, тесно, горячо и глубоко... верхом? 

— Больше, — тот утыкается носом куда-то в плечо Старка и облизывает пересохшие губы. 

— Вас слишком много. Я... я не могу! — жалуется он, упираясь затылком в подставленную ключицу. 

— Тони! — наконец, отчаянно вскрикивает Локи. — Сделай что-нибудь!

— Ах, ты! — вскидывается Старк. На самом деле Тони держит только видимость контроля. Они тут же вздергивают Локи выше, держат его на весу и вталкиваются, так близко прижавшись бедрами, насколько хватает им — длины, а Локи — растяжки. Плечи Локи моментально покрываются укусами, Тони не жалеет ни правую, ни левую ключицы, ни длинную тощую шею. Дышат они громко и хрипло — и у Тони совершенно по-человечески темнеет перед глазами от слабости. От одержимости. От желания. 

— Люблю тебя, — говорит Старк на два голоса, крепко, до синяков сжимает широко раскрытые бедра и крепко сложенным колодцем из ладони обхватывает член Локи у самого основания. Локи жалобно ахает — кажется, скорее от этого признания и того, как оно звучит, чем от непрекращающихся толчков и ласк — и судорожно сжимается, выплескиваясь повторно, почти всухую. Тони срывается следом, но почему-то вразнобой, может быть, и из чистого любопытства. Он почти шатается, нисколько не похожий на железного человека, пока в четыре руки выпутывает Локи из плена качелей. 

Но все равно он чудовищно доволен. 

«Убери их, Джарвис», — хочет сказать Тони, укладывая Локи на постель, но искусственный интеллект отлично ориентируется в ситуации, самостоятельно забирая игрушку в потолок. 

— Магия — это не так уж плохо, — мурлычет Старк, пока Локи лежит бессильной тряпочкой и только слабо шипит, неспособный сопротивляться, когда Тони опять раздвигает ему ноги, чтобы благодарно погладить пальцами изнутри, счищая следы семени и признательно укусить за правую ягодицу. Зараза. Локи обошелся бы и без таких знаков внимания! Он еще отомстит! Не один раз! И повторения не будет! 

Локи засыпает моментально, полный самого праведного негодования.


End file.
